Terrible Twist
by suelynn2016
Summary: This is not real. Though in this story, my family would call these premonitions. This story happened in different aspects of my life. They all had their own way of revealing itself.


Ok... this may be strange to what i'm about to tell you. *sigh* You may call me crazy, you may think I need help, but in my family you would call them premonitions. I can't stop them! It keeps repeating in my head, every dark endless night, the screams, the red splatter, never catching a breath of air! Thinking to myself how did this happen? Why is this happening? A little 10 year old having these strong, never-ending nightmares. Can you blame her? The little girl has only one thought of why she keeps having these uncontrollable premonitions. HER!

It all started when I was 10 years old. My cousin, Haley and I were exploring in our families home. We were your typical children. Exploring, laughing smiling and using our imaginations was our life. Well, on this unexpected day we were playing mermaids, whom were stuck on land as humans. We were having such a blast! Flipping and flopping, singing and dancing. Until our fun and games came to an end. We heard strange noises, it sounded like chains swinging against each other and doors slamming, yelling and screaming. Our curiosity had been peaked, so we slowly followed where the noises were coming from. The loud terrifying noises had led us outside to the woods. As we followed the noises deep in the dark woods, we quietly hid behind a bush. We had looked over where the big brown old stump was, we had seen my mother and my step-sister arguing. "YOU ARE GROUNDED" my mother screaming from the top of her lungs. "That's not fair!" as Sam fiercely yells back. A big fight abrupts with Sam thrusting her sharp nails against my mother with no mercy. My mother turning around and finishing her off. With Sam lying on the ground, my mother slowly starts walking back to the house very cautiously. Then all of a sudden you see my mother's face look up towards the bright blue heavens and then falling to the ground. Sam, with no conscious had pierced a sharp object into my mothers back multiple times as she's gasping for air. We look away from the horror, as we looked back Sam was just standing over my mother's body.

Haley and I quietly gasped for air, we slowly backed away from the bushes, as calmly as we could without trying to make any noises so Sam could hear us. As we were backing up into the woods Haley steps on a branch, making a loud cracking noise. Sam hears us, turns her head our way and starts darting towards us. As we get away, she yells in the distance "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU!". We run in the house, grabbing what we could find, and run away. As we darted for the door; a big, hairy man with an axe, busted his way through the front door. Us screaming in terror, panting, and running towards the side door, doing everything we can to get away. We finally got outside away from the man and we had hot wired the neighbors Silver Ford Focus, the big man chases us to every state the long narrow road led us. After driving all over the United States, getting away from him to find that he almost caught us in every town, city, and state...we had enough. We had pulled over on a ghostly like property. Haley and I were terrified, feeling as if this was the end, crying, wishing there was a way to fix what had happened. "Haley, I love you, you're the best cousin and best friend anyone could ask for!" I exclaimed to Haley as I bursted out in tears, knowing that was I was about to save her life, but had a small limited chance of saving myself. As Haley left into the bright rising sunrise lifting high, I was determined to do everything in my power to stall the big man. I threw all my might! Thinking to myself I'm not strong enough. This is it... I'm Going to die...

As the man had pinned me down on the ground with a 6 inch knife with a dragon's design on it, it was pressed against my heart, breathing with everything I have. His big hazel eyes looking deep in my soul, I saw something. He looked at me with despair, he leaned closer to me with the knife still carving in my chest, and whispered quietly "I'm so sorry!" backed away and let me go. As I was running away with relief, I heard a familiar voice in the distance. Not sure where it was coming from, or who it was coming from. I stopped, looked very closely towards the familiar outlined figure, it slowly walks to me. As it get closer I soon realize, that I recognize this figure. It...its my father, in his right hand he has a silver medal cane with a yellow tennis ball at the bottom, a belly as big as his heart, and his complexion, yellow as a pumpkin. As excited as I am to see him, I also get concerned. I run to him with all my might. " Father! How did you find me!?" I scream with joy. As Haley walks up, my father says to me, "Haley found me, said you were in trouble, so I followed her here." For one second, I feel safe and I tell myself everything is going to be ok. For one second, I feel like I was going to go home happy. But before we could have that one second, there was shouting out in the distance, "You really think it's going to be that easy!?" As she's yelling how she's feeling, she gets closer. "Did you really think I would let you leave without paying for what you did?! I don't think so!". Are your serious... It's Sam! What does she mean by what I did? She is the one who murded my mother? "Sam, what are you talking about? You killed my mother? How could you?!" She stares at me with this spooky smirk on her face and pronounced "You had this perfect little life. Why cant you be more like your sister? You're not my sister! You took everything from me! Your mother, who I by the way completely enjoyed killing, should've known better. She thought she could treat me like I was some dog?! HAHA! I don't think so."

Alright that's it, I'm done being pushed around, "You know what Sam, you may think I ruined your life, but I have something that will definitely ruin your life!" I held in my right hand a tape recorder that had proof of what Sam did."She looks at me smiles, looks confused but intrigued, and starts walking closer. Before she could get any closer, a big circle of cops surrounded us. One of them comes closer behind her to arrest her, she sees him coming turns around knocks him out, grabs the gun that fell on the concrete, she slowly points the gun towards me, smiles and shoots...My Father jumps in front of me, protecting me, he fell on the ground on my right side. Luckily I had my uncles Cambela revolver, shot back and got her on the right side of her shoulder. After she had fallen to the ground a medic was coming to her and slowly taking her away. I rush to my father in tears, wishing I could have prevented this. He puts his hand on my left cheek with blood spreading on his shirt, he looks at me and whispers "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Sam, I love you with all my heart!" With tears filling up my eyes I look at him full of Joy and say "Father, It's ok, you're going to be fine, I love you too."


End file.
